Unexpected
by PinkieTwinkieFluff
Summary: I wasn't the type of girl who knew everything like Jeanette, but I was positive I knew enough. However, there is so much that I don't know. Up until now I didn't think there was a possibility that life on earth started from a meteor crash, and up until now I didn't know I would be falling for a blue clad chipmunk. Simon x Brittany, Alvin x Jeanette, Theodore x Eleanor
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's POV

Four months have passed. Four months since my sisters and I narrowly escaped from Ian. Four months since Claire adopted us since Dave was having trouble juggling six chipmunks. However, its only been two months since a certain asshole tore out my heart. If it wasn't for my sisters being friends with his brothers, I wouldn't have to interact with him, let alone look at him.

Two months is a considerable amount of time, it didn't make sense that I was bitter like our break up just happened. I know we didn't end on good terms… at all, but still… I didn't just think about our break up, I also had dreams about it.

"BRITTANY!" A high-pitched voice hollered.

The sudden noise scared me enough to make me stumble off the bathroom counter.

"WHAT!?" I yelled in a severely irritated tone.

"Hurry up! We have to go to school in ten minutes, and I haven't even showered!" My youngest sister complained.

"Alright I'm coming!"

Damn, curse having one working bathroom. I looked up and sighed. Curse being short. I jumped on and climbed to the top of the toilet, and from there I jumped on the counter. I backed up to the corner farthest from the door, and sprinted and leaped on the doorknob. Once I was on it I turned the lock left, unlocking it, and turned the knob while pulling the door inwards.

Eleanor came rushing in, while I slowly walked out. I ran toward my room which I shared with my sisters, however, my path was soon blocked by two long legs.

"You really should stop hogging the only bathroom", Claire said disapprovingly.

"I know Jeanette and Eleanor need it to get ready too", I responded.

"Its not just that. Sometimes I need to pinch a loaf, and then someone is already using it."

"Ew", I laughed. "Too much information Claire."

"I know", she said smiling. "Now go get your stuff."

"Okay."

I grabbed my schedule for my sophomore year and my lovely pink purse which perfectly matched my hot pink skirt and white tank top. I then went to the front door where Jeanette was waiting. Her outfit was okay. She was wearing her hair in a tiny ponytail as usual, a black tank top with purple jewels around the collar area, and a plaid royal blue, white, and black skirt. I was glad my fashion sense was starting to rub off on her a little. I was tired of her getting bullied for what she wore in the past.

"Hey Brittany, where's Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

"She's in the shower, I think."

"She should hurry, the guys are going to be here any minute", She said in a concerned voice.

"What? What do you mean the guys?! I thought we were walking by—"

"Hello Jeanette, and hello… creature", an obnoxious voice interrupted.

I'd fucking know that voice from anywhere.

"Hello", Simon and Theodore both said at the same time.

"Hey", I said smiling at the two bothers, but glaring at Alvin.

"Where is Eleanor?" Theodore curiously asked.

"She's in the shower, she should be out soon", Jeanette responded.

"Damn and I thought the bitch took centuries getting ready," Alvin said amused.

"Are you trying to get me to kick your ass Seville!?" I yelled.

"Guys its our first day of school. Lets at least try to be civilized", Simon suggested.

"Alright fine", I said. "We'll try but your brother couldn't act civilized to save his life."

"Hey guys", a soft voice came from behind.

The voice belonged to Eleanor. Her fur was soggy due to her not having time to blow dry it. She was wearing a white sundress with dark green stripes, and her hair was placed in her usual high pig-tails.

"Well it looks like we can start walking", Alvin said. "My millions of fans are waiting for me."

Simon rolled his eyes. I smiled to myself. It was nice knowing that I wasn't the only one who found his brother unbearable.

"Um Eleanor…", Theodore started shyly.

"Yes Theodore?" She responded with a smile.

"I just wanted to say… y-you look nice."

Eleanor blushed deeply, she obviously didn't think so since she was soaking wet. The blush was easy to see through her light fur.

"T-thank y-you Theodore", she stuttered looking down and hugging her shoulders.

I don't think she did that out of embarrassment though. I think she did that since she was cold.

"Are you cold?" Theodore asked. "I can let you borrow my sweater."

"Um Theo that's peachy sweet and all, but you'll be naked", Alvin stated. "And besides I don't feel like having to protect you from bullies."

"You hardly protect him at all", Simon said. "Besides, I'm sure he is wearing a shirt underneath like everyone els— wait a minute, you don't wear a shirt under your sweater?"

"No, but the difference is if I get hot, I mean more than usual", Alvin said winking at Jeanette, "I can take on some jerks."

"Here you go Eleanor", Theodore said handing his sweater to the soaked chipette.

"Thank you Theodore you're really sweet, and I love your t-shirt."

Theodore smiled and looked down at his feet.

"Well Jeanette if you ever get cold I can always lend you my sweater", Alvin said smirking.

"Oh um… thanks Alvin but—"

"And if that isn't enough I ain't a stranger to hugs."

Jeanette was as red as that douche bag's sweater, and was avoiding eye contact. She was obviously uncomfortable. OH HELL TO THE NO. I grabbed the nearest pebble and chucked it at Alvin's oversized head.

"WHAT THE HELL BRITTANY?!" He screamed.

"Stop sexually harassing my sister, or I'm going to get Claire's gun and I'm gonna shoot your ass."

 **Author's note: Lol I thought that was a good place to stop. Everyone loves a good old cliff hanger, naw I'm just kidding, nobody does. I'm going to upload the next** **chapter soon ;). Thanks for the sweet comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

"I'm not harassing her. I'M BEING NICE. There's a difference. It's not surprising that you don't see that though," Alvin responded sarcastically.

My anger lessened slightly, and I chuckled at his stupidity.

"I don't recall kind people offering to hug people naked. That's something a pervert would do."

"You're not a complete saint either. Kind people— not even, NORMAL people don't threaten to shoot other people!" Alvin hissed.

"Being kind or 'normal' was never my intention", I hollered.

"Then what was your god damn intention?!" Alvin questioned.

"PROTECTING MY SISTERS! FROM THE MOMENT I WAS POPPED OUT OF MY MOTHER'S—"

"Brittany. You should calm down," Simon said sternly.

"Don't tell me what to do glasses!" I yelled in response.

"Britt, it's okay. You can stop. I'll be fine", my younger bespectacled sister assured.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. I hope Chuckie here learned from this little experience."

I sprinted away from the others. They already were familiar with the school, so they could get there without me. I needed a break from Chuc— I mean Alvin, otherwise I was going to start balding prematurely.

Alvin's POV

Chuckie? Is that really the best she can do? I mean there is like no resemblance. Well besides the fact we're around the same size, but that's about it.

"So Jeanette what class do you have first period?" I asked with a smirk.

"Um I-I have Geometry with Ms. Fudge."

"What a coincidence, so do I", I said showing her my schedule much to her dismay.

"Oh, well I'll see you in class then", she said with a small smile.

"Guys we're at school", Eleanor pointed out.

"Bye everyone I'm going to go hang out with my people", I shouted while sprinting away.

"If it isn't the midget himself", a voice from behind me said.

I stopped, then turned around. The voice belonged to no other than Ryan Edwards. Right next to him were his partners in crime, Xander and Jordan. It seemed like they got taller since the last time I saw them.

"Am I a midget Ryan? Am I? Or are you just a giant."

"We actually haven't grew at all this summer", he said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Neither have I, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm average height for a chipmunk", I responded.

"I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that everybody in this school towers over you your brothers, and your little girlfriends", Xander mocked.

"I guess", I admitted in annoyance that he was right.

"So what class do you have first period?" Ryan asked changing the subject.

"I have geometry", I groaned. "What about you guys?"

Ryan scoffed then snickered. "We haven't even looked at our schedules yet."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because none of the cool people ever go to their first period. Didn't you know that?" Jordan asked bluntly.

"If you never go to your first period, then how do you pass the class?" I asked still skeptical.

"Wow Alvin that's lame. I didn't think you cared about your precious education that much. I guess your brother is really starting to rub off on you", Ryan mocked.

I glared daggers at Ryan and his snickering friends.

"It's not like I enjoy going to class, but it's still important!" I yelled.

"Whatever", Ryan started. "The three of us are going to go have some fun. You're always welcomed to join us… unless you're too much of a pussy to come."

"Fine. I'll go with you guys."

"Great we'll be back before second period", Ryan said with a smirk.

Simon's POV

I was halfway to my art class. I sighed and glared at the ground. I was doing what I usually do for my first class of the day, show up early. However, this wasn't my ordinary first class of the day. I never wanted to take art class. There is nothing complex for me to learn or challenge myself with. I never liked to draw either. No matter how hard I tried, my artwork never came out nice. Unfortunately there was no getting out of this. My counselor informed me that I needed this class to graduate. The only thing left to do was to get this class over with, and to make a good impression on the art teacher Mrs. Potter.

I finally got to the classroom. The door was shut, and possibly locked. I looked at the windows surrounding the classroom. The classroom lights were on, so it was possible the teacher was in the room. With all the strength I had, I pounded both of my tiny fists on the hard metal door. Several seconds later a middle-aged lady opened the door. She looked straight forward with a confused expression.

"Good morning Ma'am. I'm Simon— Oh right, I'm down here sorry."

"Oh hello", Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "You're here early. Most of my students stopped showing up early years ago."

"That's unfortunate", I said in response.

"It kind of is. Come on in. Since you're the first one here you can pick your seat. Class will begin in five minutes."

"Okay. Thank you very much ma'am", I said running to the front row seat closest to the door.

That seat was the best of both worlds. In that seat I could see the board and hear the lectures the best, but leave to my next class quickly at the same time. Five minutes later other sophomores came pouring into the room. They all went for the seats in the back or middle. Eventually, some of the students who came in later filled in the front row seats except for the one right next to me. That irritated me a little bit. Am I really that bad?

"Alright class, it looks like everyon—"

"WAIT I'M HERE!" Brittany shouted out of breath, stopping Mrs. Potter from closing the door.

What? She has this class too? She walked in with a small Starbucks coffee, which was still large for a chipmunk. I rolled my eyes. I wonder how much trouble she went through just to carry it here.

"Oh hello. Please try to make it to class on time. Please take your seat", Mrs. Potter said politely yet firmly.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again", the feminine chipette responded while placing her stuff on the seat next to mine.

"Okay I have been teaching art for many years. Anyone can be an artist. There are many different forms of art, and many methods on how to create it. For the majority of the year your work will be done based on how I tell you to do it. However, I'm going to give you a partner based assignment. In that assignment you and your partner are going to agree on how you are going to style your assigned object. This project is due at the end of the year. I will pick your partners."

After that last statement almost everybody groaned. I didn't really blame them. Their screwed if they get paired with a lazy partner. I really hope I don't get paired with Brittany. It's not that she's "lazy", it's just that she's not very punctual, and she is difficult to get along with. We'll probably spend more time arguing than actually working on the project.

"Simon. You will be working with Brittany."

Just my luck…

Alvin's POV

I was currently at a candy store called "The Sweet Sale Shop". Ryan, Xander, and Jordan had just finished explaining their plan to me. It made me feel really uncomfortable. The plan involved me distracting the cashier, who was also the manager, while they filled up bags of candy and made their get away. The manager was old fashioned so he didn't have any video cameras. I really did not want to go through with this plan. Yes I'm a trouble-maker, jerk, and narcissist, but I never stole anything before.

"Are you ready to go through with this", Ryan asked.

"Yeah", I said uncertain.

"Great you should start stripping", Ryan said bluntly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed feeling disgusted and violated.

I know I said I would do it earlier, but I was joking. I do wear a shirt under my sweater.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Relax fuck boy. I'm not into naked animals. The reason you need to strip is because if you do, you'll make a more believable feral animal. Besides, if he recognized you as the chipmunk celebrity, this incident will end up on the news, and your reputation will be ruined."

I groaned loudly. How can someone so stupid and uneducated be so smart. I swallowed hard and looked at the ground. This was it. I slowly lifted my sweater and shirt over my head, pulled them off , then tossed them to Xander, who simply stuffed them in his pocket.

I had to get in through the window. It would be too obvious if I went in through the door. Jordan lifted me up in his chubby hand, and placed me onto the edge of where the window was. From the opened window I leaped onto one of the tables. Then I began to hiss in the most animalistic way I was capable of.

"OH MY GOD!" The cashier screamed.

"He immediately grabbed his broom, and started to chase me. He took several swings at me, but I was able to dodge them. I led him to the storage room, when I looked back I saw Ryan, Xander, and Jordan filling up plastic bags with candy.

As I continued jumping on boxes and avoiding attacks, I noticed a pattern in the cashier's swings. He wasn't swinging his broom hard enough to kill me. It was as if he was trying to chase me to the exit. As likely as that was, I couldn't take the chance of that not being true. While I was running I started to look for something to throw at him. My legs were starting to tire out. Luckily at the highest stacked box there was a large flyer. I jumped from box to box until I finally got to the top, and was out of my pursuer's reach.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU DIGUSTING PEST!"

After that statement I saw him about to swing his broom hard, and this time he wasn't aiming for me. Shit. He was aiming for the stack of boxes I was on. Right before he caused a small avalanche , I leaped from the highest box and threw the flyer in the elderly man's face. Boxes started to block his path, but luckily did not injure him. I landed on all fours. I ran back to the main room of the store. I jumped on a chair, then the top of a table, and from there I jumped out the window I came in from.

I was extremely out of breath, but I managed to jog to Ryan, Xander, and Jordan who were across the street. Luckily there were no cars, so I wasn't injured when I jaywalked. Once I caught up to them Ryan tossed a bag of candy right next to me, then he tossed me a red gummy bear. I caught it, but instead of immediately eating it, I just stared at it.

"Is there a problem?" Ryan asked.

"No", I said while placing the gummy bear in my mouth.

 **Author's note: Hey guys. I read all the comments. Thank you so much for the sweet comments and feedback. I really appreciate it. Guys I need to make a couple things clear. The endgames of this story are Brimon, Alvinette, and Theonore. I had my heart set on that for a long time. However, in the future I'll make stories with the original pairings. The second thing I needed to tell you was I'm sorry for the obvious typos in the summary and in the first chapter. I've been trying to edit them, but I'm still new here and the site has been giving me a hard time. Anyways thanks again and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eleanor's POV

I was currently in cooking class. I got really lucky this year. I had my favorite class with my crush/best friend, Theodore! I'm glad he had the class with me, otherwise I would have been really lonely. I stopped trusting a lot of people after my experience with Ian. So I have been holding on to the people I love, instead of making new friends.

"Eleanor have you thought about your plans for the year?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Actually, I have. I already planned everything out. I'm going to try out for the girl's soccer team, then I'm going to take gourmet cooking lessons, so I can learn how to cook delicious foods I never dreamed of making, then once I'm finished with those I'm going to join a major cooking competition. If I win I'll be awarded with a million dollars, not that I need the money."

"What are you planning on doing with the million if you win it", Theodore questioned.

"I actually don't know. I'm not really competing for the money", I answered honestly. "I'm competing to get my name out there in the cooking world. This competition will take place live on television."

"That sounds exciting", Theodore said interested.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I was rambling so long. What are your plans for this year?" I said in order not to be an attention hog.

"No it's fine, I like hearing you talk", he responded honestly.

I blushed in response. How could a simple compliment make me blush like I'm having a heat stroke?

"Thanks. I like hearing you talk too", I said shyly.

"Your welcome", he said quietly. "Anyways I actually haven't planned anything out yet."

"Maybe—I mean if you want", I nervously spat out, "you can take the cooking classes with me."

"I would like that. It would be fun", he happily stated.

"Alright class I'm done taking role. You will be working with an assigned partner. You both need to decide on what simple dish you're going to make."

Aww. I hate these kinds of projects. What's wrong with picking our partners. I hope I get paired with Theodore.

"Eleanor you will be working with Kiara, and Theodore you'll be working with Jones", Mr. Cullen said in a monotone manner while moving on to the other students.

NOOOO! WHY?! I sighed in disappointment, but smiled at the girl who was apparently Kiara. Just because I don't trust strangers doesn't mean I have to be rude. I knew it was her because she was already approaching me. She must of recognized me as one of the chipettes. Kiara was short for a human girl, probably around 4'll. She had curly caramel hair forced in pig-tails and piercing amber eyes.

"Hi I'm Eleanor Wilson, if hadn't heard of me, I'm a member of the chip—"

"I know. I heard of you", she interrupted with a small smile.

"Oh alright then, what simple dish do you feel like make", I asked calmly.

"I don't know. I usually make more complex dishes, so I get a better result."

"Okay, maybe we can make a couple of quesadillas", I suggested.

Her frown deepened at my suggestion.

"We don't have to make that if you don't want—"

"No no. They are quick to make anyways", Kiara blurted out.

"Um okay", I awkwardly whispered.

We ended up making both the quesadillas in about two minutes. We both made one each. I made mine with a flower tortilla and a lot of cheese. She used a corn tortilla with barely any cheese. We were the first ones to finish. There was an awkward silence between us for several minutes. I would look at her then look away. She just avoided eye contact.

Alvin's POV

I was dragging the stolen bag of candy down the halls that lead to my geometry class. I was in a pretty crappy mood, which was a mixture of guilt and annoyance that I had to be in math class. Once I was at the door I shrugged then inhaled before walking into the open door. I walked in at the worst possible time. The teacher was in the middle of a lecture, explaining things I couldn't understand to save my life. It only took a second for everyone to notice me, especially the cutie at the back of the room. Ms. Fudge immediately noticed me, and stopped her lecture.

"Where's your pass?" She asked bluntly.

"Don't have one", I admitted.

"Without a pass, how can I excuse you for being this late? How am I supposed to believe your excuse for not showing up to my class?" She stated in an irritated tone.

"I don't know", I said not giving a damn.

"Go sit in the empty desk right next to mine, but before you do that, throw away that bag of candy. Food isn't allowed in my class. You will serve a lunch detention today, and your truancy will be marked permanently on your record. Don't be late to my class again."

Oh shit…

Eleanor's POV

Eventually my first period ended, so I no longer had to deal with the awkwardness. My second period also happened to fly by, and now I was on my way to lunch. I saw Theodore in the small crowd heading for the hotdog line. I wanted to sneak up on him, and surprise him by jumping on his back. However, I immediately realized that I couldn't, since I'm overweight, and I didn't want to risk hurting him. So instead I ran up to him, and put my paws over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his right ear.

"Santa Clause", he purposely guessed wrong.

I chuckled lightly. "Nope try again."

"I'm sorry I think I really need to get my ears checked. The person behind me is obviously an angel."

I playfully scoffed at his statement. "You're so cheesy."

"Yeah I know I am, but if I was a pizza I know you'd want seconds", Theodore said jokingly.

"Yeah I probably would", I admitted.

"So how was your cooking partner", Theodore asked curiously.

"Oh you mean Kiara? To be honest she's kind of weird. I don't know if she was having a bad day, or if she just has something against me", I replied honestly.

"Oh. What gave you weird vibes about her?" He asked with concern.

"She didn't seem to happy about working with me. She would interrupt me a lot, and she didn't like my idea, even though she ended up going with it", I said bluntly.

"Did you give her the option of making something else?"

"Yeah, of course I did. I don't know what her problem was", I responded.

"Hmmm… that's weird. Maybe she'll be in a better mood on Wednesday", Theodore said trying to make the conversation more positive.

"Yeah hopefully, but if she isn't I'll just ask the teacher to pair me with someone else", I shrugged. 

"How was Jones?" In asked changing the subject.

"He was okay. He was shy, but nice", he said with a light smile.

"I'm going to get a hotdog. Do you want to wait in line with me?"

"Actually I was craving a burrito right now, but I'll meet you at the table where Jeanette is", I said politely declining his offer.

"Okay sounds good. I'll see you in about five minutes then", he replied

I gave the green-eyed chipmunk one last smile before I dashed to the burrito line, before it could get any more crowded.

Theodore's POV

It actually took eight minutes until I actually got to the point where only one person was in front of me. I sighed in relief when it was finally my turn. After the lady gave me my lunch tray, I struggled to walk. There actually wasn't much food on my tray, and a human wouldn't have trouble carrying it. On the tray there was a hotdog, an apple, and water bottle. What made the task of carrying the tray to the desired table more challenging was the fact that I had to constantly avoid getting trampled. The first pair of feet that almost knocked me over belonged to a girl who had blonde pig-tails like Eleanor. She was gossiping to her friend about a cute guy who apparently winked at her in math class. Right after that I dodged two pairs of feet. The belonged to two immature freshmen who were chasing each other for some reason.

Eventually I was only about fifteen feet away from the table Jeanette was at, but before I could get any closer, I made impact with a pair of feet. The guy tripped over me, knocking my lunch out of my paws right before his face made impact with a tray of spaghetti. The loud cafeteria immediately went quiet, and everyone's eyes were on us. The guy slowly stood up. He angrily glared down at me through the spaghetti sticking to his face. He towered over me, and more than a regular human usually did. He must have been around 6'5.

"DO YOU THINK WHAT YOU JUST DID WAS FUNNY?!" The angry giant shouted, literally breaking the silence.

"N-no. What just happened was an accident. I swear!" I fearfully answered.

"That's fucking bullshit. I take up 80% of your vision. There is no way you could of missed me", the stranger said clenching his fist.

"I'm sorry! My tray was so big it was blocking my visi—"

I was cut off by his large hand lifting me in the air by my neck. He started to crush my neck with his bulky fingers. I couldn't breathe, I could feel myself turning purple. Before he suffocated me, he chucked me at a brick wall as hard as he could. He threw me so hard that once I made impact with wall, my body went numb. I slowly began to lose consciousness, and the last thing I heard was an angel's concerned voice.

 **Author's note: Hey guys. I wanted to thank everyone following this story. Sorry it took so long to update. I just started school, and I'm already at risk of failing precalculus :(. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote a lot of Eleanor x Theodore for you original couple lovers :). Until next time my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor's POV

I was crying my eyes out. Every second a river of tears was traveling down my face. I was sitting in front of my unconscious best friend, who was resting in a hospital bed. I wasn't quick enough, I wasn't strong enough. I could of helped the love of my life, but no. My out of shape body wouldn't travel any faster no matter how hard I ran… My small body was blocked by the surrounding crowd no matter how hard I pushed… I'm fucking useless… that's what I am.

Both my sisters and both his brothers were in the room , waiting for the doctor to return to the room to report Theodore's condition. Alvin an Brittany were sitting on opposite sides of the room, but equally concerned for the injured chipmunk. Jeanette was hugging me, and Simon was nervously fidgeting in his chair so much that it was shaking. Dave left work as soon as he heard his youngest son was taken to the hospital. I knew he was driving as quick as he could, despite the traffic. A nurse passed by our room, and everyone immediately looked at the door.

We all looked away irritated. Brittany started to nervously bite her nails. Which was strange because she liked to keep her nails in good condition and she found nail-biting disgusting. She managed to bite one of her nails off, and it hit Alvin's forehead causing him to scowl.

"I JUST CAN'T GET A BREAK FROM YOU, CAN I?" Alvin snapped.

"Fuck off Alvin", Brittany said not even looking up.

"HELL NO. I'm tired of taking shit from you!" Alvin barked.

"That's bullshit. You start most of our arguments. You take shit you created yourself", Brittany said through gritted teeth.

"OH HO HO. So I started the fact that I was never good enough for you. I started the fact that you hide your insecurities behind your larger than normal ego?"

"Really Alvin? You want to talk about this now?! You are two months too late, and you should be focusing on your injured brother", Brittany spat out very irritated.

"It's hard to do that when—"

"STOP MAKING EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. GET OVER YOURSELF!" Brittany screamed.

This time Alvin didn't respond verbally. He spat a large wad of spit onto Brittany's face. And that's all it took for her to snap.

Within seconds Brittany was on top of Alvin. She started to slam both of her fists onto his face as hard as she could. He managed to grab one of her arms, and proceeded to bit it with all the strength he had. He tore through her skin, and a small amount of blood started to ooze out. The former flames ignored the shouting from their siblings that commanded them to stop fighting. Brittany slammed Alvin's head onto the floor with her right paw, and then used her left paw, which belonged to her bleeding left arm, to squeeze his neck. After a long struggle, Alvin managed to get her off him by kicking her in the stomach. She flew far to the other side of the room. They stared to sprint towards each other again, but they were tackled by me, Simon, and Jeanette. Simon restrained Alvin as best as he could, while Jeanette and I used all the strength we had to prevent Godzilla from tearing through us. The two angry chipmunks didn't stay still for long, and they managed to break free from our grasp.

However, before they could touch each other they were restrained by a large pair of hands. They belonged to no other than Dave Seville. The two chipmunks immediately stopped their struggle, and nervously looked at the angry face glaring at the both of them.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing? Are you seriously fighting at a time like this? Theodore's life could be in serious danger!" Dave scolded. "Alvin you are in serious trouble, and Brittany I expected more from you… Claire will definitely be notified about this."

"I'm sorry Dave", they both said quietly.

"You should be, but we'll talk about the consequences later. Where's the doctor, and what has he said about Theodore's condition?"

"He said he would answer all our questions when he returned. That was half an hour ago. We haven't seen him since", Jeanette said in a disappointed tone.

"Wow that's really unfortun—"

Before Dave could finish his sentence, the doctor, Doctor Carlisle entered the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late", the doctor said calmly, rather than apologetically.

Alvin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You should be."

"ALVIN", Dave said through his gritted teeth. "I'm sorry about my son Dr. Cul—"

"Dr. Carlisle, I despise my last name. And it's okay, it makes sense that he's worried about his brother. While I was gone I took a look at his bones through an x-ray. He has a broken left arm, a sprained ankle, and a concussion. None of his injuries are severe or life threatening, not even the concussion. He should be awake soon."

"How soon Dr. Cul-, I mean Dr. Carlisle?" Dave asked.

"Five minutes, thirty minutes, I'm not sure exactly when but soon", Dr. Carlisle said.

"Okay, thanks for the assistance Dr. Carlisle", Dave responded gratefully.

"Your welcome", the doctor said while leaving the room in order to see his next patient.

Once the doctor left the room, there was an awkward silence. Everyone was watching Theodore waiting for him to wake up. My crying started to cease once I was informed my best friend would be okay. Minutes went by, and the silence was ended once Dave spoke once more.

"So, how did Theodore end up in the hospital anyways?"

"Some giant ASS choked him and threw him at a brick wall", Brittany responded.

"Why did he do that?" The dad asked with a mixture of concern and anger.

"He was angry that Theodore accidently tripped him. He was stupid enough to believe Theodore did that on purpose", I added bitterly.

"What's this kid's name? He is going to pay for what he did to my son."

"We don't know. We were all discussing that on the way here. The only thing that we do know is that everyone is afraid of him, and they call him the bruiser", I answered honestly.

"Geez I wonder why", Simon said sarcastically.

"Kids it's going to be your responsibility to find out who this bruiser kid is. We can't let him get away with what he did to Theodore, or he might do it again. Once you find out who he is report him immediately and get some witnesses to back up your story. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dave", everyone said in sync.

"Okay does anyone want to get something to eat. I can tell you guys been here for a while", Dave started. "And I didn't get to eat lunch since I had to rush over here."

"Yes we are", Brittany, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette said together.

"Okay, we'll go to the Red Robins across the street, and we'll be back for Theodore in an hour."

The group agreed and nodded their heads, but I didn't. I wasn't going to go. I was going to wait for my friend to wake up. Dave and the group started to walk out the door. However, Dave noticed that only four chipmunks were following him.

"Eleanor are you coming?" Dave asked with concern.

"No thanks Dave. I'm not hungry. I'll wait with Theodore", I declined.

"Okay, be safe", he responded while walking out the door.

"I will."

The moment everyone left, I sat by a window so I could look out of it and process my thoughts. Five minutes went until my thoughts were interrupted by a groggy voice.

"Eleanor?"

I was so happy and relieved. But I was speechless, and couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing I could bring myself to do was hug the green-eyed chipmunk.

Brittany's POV

It's been four hours since Theodore woke up. And since then everybody went home. I was currently stressed out. That an dinner at Red Robins was awkward. I had to avoid looking at Alvin, and he did the opposite. He sent me a glare of hatred whenever he could. Now that dinner was over, I had to think about my art project. And oh boy, I really got screwed over this time. I got paired with the worst possible partner, Simon Seville. Don't get me wrong he is smart, and I wouldn't had complained if he was my math partner, but he has the least creative imagination ever. He only likes to express what he knows, and what is scientifically proven. That is going to put so much limits on what goes beyond the clouds in our project. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud at the door.

"Brittany why is our room door locked? May I come in?" Jeanette asked from behind the door.

"Sure", I said while leaping from the desk I was sitting on to the door knob. I turned it, and once Jeanette heard I was on, she pushed the door open.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany's POV

"So despite all the drama with Theodore, did anything crazy happen today?" I asked the taller chipette.

"Not really. I just did all the work that was assigned to me. I didn't make any new friends. There really wasn't any distractions, I mean besides what happened to Theodore, except that Alvin showed up five minutes before the bell. He didn't have a pass either so…"

"Oh yeah, I was planning on talking to you about him earlier. He's bad news, you should stay away from him. Don't be his next victim Jean", I softly warned my little sister.

"I'm not planning to, but he was trying to talk to me a lot lately", Jeanette shyly responded.

"Hmmm", I feigned wonder. "He's either trying to piss me off or he's bored, and wants to try something new to fuel his explosive ego."

"If he wanted either of those things why didn't he go after one of your friends", she asked.

I rolled my eyes at my doe-eyed sisters naivety. "Because you're not like other girls Jeanette. You're selfless, responsible, smart, down to earth, innocent, and you always look for the good in people."

Jeanette blushed faintly. It wasn't as easy to see as Eleanor's, but it was still visible. "Thanks. You really think so?" She questioned.

"Yes and your welcome. Anyways, those are great qualities to have as a girl and as an individual, but they don't just attract nice people. They attract assholes too. And no matter how much they claim that they will change, they never do. So long story short, you gotta be careful. You're the type of girls assholes hunt for, including Chuckie."

Jeanette giggled at the nickname I gave to her unwanted admirer. "You're still calling him that?"

"Yes, he's little but he's crazy."

"That's funny Brittany. And don't worry I'll be careful."

"Thanks, but seriously, be careful. I love you… and if you got hurt… I'd never forgive myself", I responded sincerely.

Jeanette nodded before giving me a hug.

Jeanette's POV

It was the next day. Dave kept his promise and told Claire about Brittany's fight with Alvin. She was grounded for two weeks, and she couldn't go to any social events or do anything with her friends. She was hating it. Eleanor was doing okay. She was relieved Theodore was better, and she was relieved she didn't have to attend her cooking class, since we're on block schedule. Block schedule involves going to three of our six classes a day for two hours each. Although, she never told me why she didn't want to return to her favorite class.

I was on my way to my locker. Brittany sulked her way over to her group of friends and Eleanor was off to talk to the soccer coach. Probably to ask when tryouts were. I was walking to the library. I felt like reading a good book. I was reading the last page of my previous checked out book. It wasn't the type of book I normally read. It was a horror book. Ironically it was called "it". I originally didn't want the story, but I ended up reading a couple of pages then I couldn't stop.

I was suddenly bumped into, and knocked to the floor. An obnoxious snicker soon followed.

"Hello Jean."

I sighed inwardly.

"Hello Alvin."

"Did you miss me yesterday", he asked cockily.

"We saw each other yesterday in the hospital", I responded bluntly.

"Yeah but you didn't see me for most of the school day and most of first period."

"Oh yeah that was pretty weird. Why'd you ditch first period?" I asked curiously.

"Didn't know you cared", Alvin said while winking.

"I was actually just curious", I countered silently.

"You're too nice not to care about others Netta."

"You can't ju-ust make assumptions about someone you don't know Alvin", I responded while trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"I've known you for a couple months now."

"That is somewhat true. You are aware of my existence, and you do talk to me sometimes, but we haven't had any deep conversations and truly got to know each other. All you know about me is that I'm the sister of the girl you played", I bluntly stated.

"That's pretty hypocritical that you assumed that was my intention. When you just said not to make assumptions about people you don't know", Alvin said with a change of tone and expression.

His expression lost it's playfulness and his tone became bitter.

Wow. I had no response, he was actually right. He flirts with girls so much, it was just easy to assume… And 90% of the break up was told to me by Brittany, so it makes sense that I was subconsciously biased.

"Looks like the genius got stuck on her own words", he said, giving me one last glare before walking away.

Is it possible that this whole time he did care about Brittany at one point? And the belief that he just dated her for attention was false? I don't know. Even I can't see what's going on in other people's heads, especially Alvin's.

Alvin's POV

Wow. Even the kindest and least judgemental people just assume I was a dick and Brittany was the angel. What a load of bullshit.

 **Flashback**

I was drained. I was physically and emotionally drained. If that relationship wasn't toxic, then I didn't know what was. Everyday was the same damn story. We would talk for a little bit, then something would go wrong, and we would fight. I would say something she didn't like, she would get mad at me and instead of letting me know what I did wrong, she gave me the silent treatment, spread rumors, people always took her side, she always thought I was cheating. I always had to apologize.

"Alvin?" A loud voice asked.

I turned around to face the person. The voice belonged to a tall blonde girl named Lori. She was really attracted to me, despite me practically being a rat. Her severe attraction to me really creeped me out. Did she have this lust for other animals? My brothers? Regardless of her knowledge of my relationship with my counterpart, he continued to flirt with me. And more than other fangirls. And Brittany REALLY HATED THAT.

"What's a cutie like you doing by yourself?"

Even though I didn't want to deal with her flirting, I didn't have the energy to leave. I just sighed in response to her question.

"Did Brittany do this to you?" Lori asked with fake concern, trying to hide her inner happiness.

That time I didn't respond. What would be the point? She wasn't really concerned for my happiness. She just saw this as an opportunity to make a move on me.

Lori rolled her eyes due to my lack of response, but she then smiled brightly.

"I know what will make you feel better…"

I quietly snickered. What could she possibly do that could change my god awful mood. Oh! Oh god she was going in for a kiss! By the time I noticed, it was too late. Her giant lips were smashed against mine and my face. I didn't resist. I didn't have the energy to. At first I didn't kiss back, but then I heard a high-pitched gasp. I knew exactly who it belonged to. And that was all the motivation I needed. I instantly kissed back. Then the queen stormed of, and the tears in her eyes couldn't be missed.

 **End of flashback**

If everyone thought I could be nothing more than a douchebag, then that's what I was going to be. And I was going to be the biggest one yet…


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin's POV

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and as a result I collided with a boney ankle. The person who the ankle belonged to let out a cry of pain and anger. The person's scowl soon fell once his eyes landed on me. Then he began to snicker.

"Well, if isn't fuckboy. Looks like he already got tired of being a suck up."

"Fuck off Ryan", I growled while storming past him.

"Since when do I take orders from you?!" Ryan retorted while he and his followers trailed behind me.

I continued to walk forward and ignored the snide comments.

"Answer the question you little shit", Jordan yelled.

"I have the right to remain silent, it's the fifth amendment", I blurted out walking faster.

Ryan snickered obnoxiously. "The bill of rights only applies to American PEOPLE."

"What's it going to take for you assholes to leave me alone?!" I shouted while stopping in my tracks.

"Okay. We get it Alvin you don't like us, and we don't like you. We know that you just use us and we just use you for popularity. But we ended up really enjoying ourselves the last time we hung out. It was a lot better than going to Language Arts", Xander started.

"And?" I questioned.

"And we wanted you to hang out with us one last time, and after that we'll never bother you again."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"We were thinking we could go vandalize Frederick William's property."

"Your kidding me."

"I never been more serious", Xander said with a smirk.

"Fine if you fuckers stop fucking with me after this, I'll do it. And we'll be ruling the school from separate sides", I agreed.

"Sounds like a plan", Xander while Ryan and Jordan nodded.

Half an hour later

My legs were killing me. And I was not in the mood to mess with my across the street neighbor, Frederick Williams, who was an older man. Despite his age he wasn't fragile, and there was something about him that gave me the creeps.

"Fuckboy we're here", Ryan shouted.

"Shit", I thought to myself while looking up.

"Okay what's the plan?" I asked.

"Pick one of the supplies and get to work", Jordan responded.

"Whatever", I mumbled.

I grabbed a sharpay and my grip tightened as I stared at it. Damn this felt wrong. The guy creeped me out, but he hasn't done anything bad to me our my family. I sighed as I removed the cap. I started to write "The king was here" on the bottom of the front door. When I finished I looked up to see Ryan spray painting Williams's front door, Xander breaking his mailbox with a bat, and Jordan trying to throw rocks at the second story windows.

"What do you guys have against Williams anyways?" I asked in an irritated yet curious tone.

"None of your business twerp", Ryan responded not even looking down.

"I think it is my business. Since I'm involved", I countered.

"We didn't bring you here to ask us questions. We brought you her—"

"Brought me here for what asshole?"

"Run", He said sternly.

"What?"

"RUN."

I looked up and saw no other than Frederick Williams…

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

The older man immediately started sprinting towards us, and I was so shocked with fear I ducked and covered my head. The last thing I saw before I ducked was Ryan, Xander, and Jordan running down the street. At first Williams's footsteps were getting close, but then they began to get further and further. I looked up, and I saw him chasing the douchebags instead of me. He probably didn't see me. I sighed in relief. Then my eyes widened. This was the second day I didn't go to my first class. The school was definitely going to call Dave! There was no way I could make it to class on time, but maybe there was a way to convince the teacher to mark me present!"

 **Author's note: Hey guys long time no see! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with school, family, and learning how to drive XD. Don't worry I have not quit on this story. I will continue it until I have reached a satisfying end point. Thank you for your support** **.**


End file.
